


Наследник

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff, Swordfighting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Принц Лотор недавно стал частью армии Империи Галра, но всё равно чувствовал недовольство. И решил обсудить это со своим генералом, Акшей, попросив её присоединиться к спаррингу.
Relationships: Acxa/Lotor (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Наследник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heir Apparent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611204) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Принц Лотор покинул комнату жрицы Хаггар, и на его лице ясно читался гнев. Его отец, великий император Заркон, которого он уважал и презирал одновременно, недавно был повержен львами Вольтрона и теперь находился на грани смерти. А Лотора срочно вызвали из дальнего уголка вселенной, чтобы принц занял место своего отца, даже если не желал этого.

Когда Лотор проходил по длинному коридору корабля галры, к нему подошла Акша, его генерал. Она была стройной синекожей женщиной и к тому же, как и сам принц, являлась полукровкой.

— Сэр, я правильно понимаю, что встреча со жрицей Хаггар прошла не очень хорошо? — осторожно поинтересовалась она.

— Всё прошло довольно неплохо, — ответил Лотор, — теперь я официально в составе армии, но отец может в любой момент очнуться и вернуться к власти.

— Вы говорите об этом так, будто это плохо…

Лотор обречённо вздохнул.

— Отец был чересчур зациклен на Вольтроне и совсем перестал обращать внимание на дела империи. Если я смогу привнести дух единства в ряды наших воинов, то мы уничтожим всех наших врагов. Вот только вряд ли отец увидит это…

Акша ободряюще положила ладонь ему на плечо.

— Сэр, что бы ни случилось, я и другие генералы всегда Вас поддержим.

— Ты очень преданна, Акша, и я ценю это качество и восхищаюсь им так же, как твоей красотой…

— Вы мне льстите, — Акша покраснела.

— …однако до тех пор, пока мой отец жив, — продолжил Лотор, — я никогда не смогу реализовать собственные цели и привести империю к процветанию.

— Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы помочь Вам, — Акша нерешительно дотронулась до его руки, — я всегда буду верна Вам и империи.

Лотор, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся.

— В таком случае, не возражаешь против спарринга со мной? Я давно не тренировался.

— Как скажете, сэр, — покорно кивнула Акша.

***

Спустя недолгое время, они уже находились на тренировочной площадке корабля Лотора, вооружённые саблями и в шлемах, обеспечивающих защиту.

— Только не вздумай сдерживать себя, — приказал Лотор, — то, что я сейчас немного не в форме, не означает, что мне можно поддаваться.

— Я и не собиралась, сэр, — отозвалась Акша.

— Тогда, моя дорогая… защищайся!

И лезвия их оружий скрестились.

Лотор заставил Акшу отступить на несколько шагов и сделал выпад, от которого генерал с лёгкостью уклонилась.

Акша увидела брешь в защите командира и атаковала, выбив его из равновесия.

— Впечатляющий манёвр, — усмехнулся Лотор.

— Вы научили меня этому, — напомнила ему Акша.

— Верно, — кивнул Лотор, — но кое-чему я тебя не учил.

Он подпрыгнул и, крутанувшись в воздухе, нанёс удар клинком.

Акша смогла парировать и этот удар.

— Должна признать, Вы тоже умеете впечатлить.

— Я мастер в подобных сражениях, — Лотор отстранился, замахнувшись саблей.

— Я знаю.

Он опять сделал выпад, ударив Акшу по ногам.

Акша, не растерявшись, подпрыгнула и приземлилась за спиной Лотора, но стоило ей отвлечься, как принц вмиг оказался позади неё и ударил её по спине. Акша едва удержала равновесие и поудобнее перехватила своё оружие, продолжая парировать.

— Это весело, — рассмеявшись, произнёс Лотор.

— Это спорт, — возразила генерал.

Лотор снова нанёс удар, на этот раз сбив Акшу с ног, и поднял саблю вверх.

— На сегодня закончим. Я отлично провёл время.

— Ну уж нет, — с ухмылкой ответила Акша и, умело сделав подсечку, повалила Лотора на пол и устроилась сверху, — я ещё не показала Вам _всю_ свою преданность.

— Во всех смыслах, — улыбнулся Лотор.

Акша сняла шлем и, наклонившись, страстно поцеловала Лотора, на что принц ответил ей взаимностью, обняв за талию и не отпуская ещё несколько минут.


End file.
